A Visit in History
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry visits 1444. Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Season 2, Round 2.


**Title:** A Visit in History  
**Warnings: **None**  
Pairings: **None  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **996  
**Summary: **Harry visits 1444.  
**Notes: **For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 3. Captain of Kenmare Kestrals. My team's stories all had settings based in history. I had to have a setting during a signing and/or breaking of a treaty. I chose the Treaty of Tours.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

_I can't believe I actually saw an aurochs_. Harry didn't know much about the species, but he did know that it was an ancestor of domestic cattle that became extinct in 1627.

He turned his attention back to the regal looking man that cleared his throat. He tried paying attention, but history was never one of his stronger subjects. Or even a subject that really interested him.

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Hermione would pick something like this.

Even though he wouldn't have chosen this particular point in time, or this particular event, it was still kind of cool being at the signing of the Treaty of Tours.

Ever since time travel was perfected, wizards and witches jumping in time became a common occurrence. Of course, anyone who wanted to revisit the past needed to take special classes and swear an unbreakable vow that they would not change the course of history which meant minimal interaction with the people. Due to that, Harry had never visited his parents' time. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from meddling, and he didn't want to take the chance.

Harry tuned back into the proceedings. The date was 22 May 1444. He watched as Henry VI of England and the French King Charles VII went back and forth in the negations while many watched on.

Harry knew a little bit about the background of this particular treaty. When he decided to let Hermione pick his place in history, and she chose this, he researched so he'd understand what's going on. The Hundred Years War had been going on and both sides were weary. Part of the terms of the treaty was a 21 month truce between the Kingdoms of England and France..

Harry could definitely understand wanting peace. After all, he craved peace as a teenager.

He watched as they ironed out the marriage alliance. Charles VII's fifteen-year old niece, Margaret of Anjou would marry Henry VI.

Harry shook his head. Although arranged marriages still happened in the wizarding world in his time, he thought the whole practice to be pretty barbaric. This was the muggle world though, and it proved that the wizarding world was behind in the times if they still followed the muggle traditions of the 1400's. Not to mention the girl was only 15 while Henry VI was 21. Although six years wasn't that big of a different in reality, it seemed pretty big when one was a teenager. Of course, Harry knew that was the way things were done during that time and teenagers probably matured much quicker as well.

Harry listened as Charles VII demanded the area of Maine in northern France. Henry VI didn't seem too eager with that negotiation, but he agreed nonetheless.

Harry heard whispers from all around him as the treaty was signed and marked with an official seal. Many people were unhappy with it by the sound of the mutterings.

Although they seemed happy with the peace, even though it was only temporary, they didn't approve of the choice of bride. Margaret of Anjou was related very distantly to King Charles VII, and it was through marriage rather than by blood. There was no dowry when Henry VI should have been given 20,000 livres. Also, since she was the daughter of the impoverished René of Anjou, as well as being presented with a bride that didn't come with a dowry, Henry VI was also expected to pay for the wedding.

Harry heard all of this from angry whispers from the English side. The French onlookers knew they got a good deal and wisely stayed silent.

Harry also knew that although the treaty brought temporary peace from the Hundred Years War, it would be considered a potentially contributory factor to the outbreak of the Wars of the Roses.

Harry watched Henry VI and Charles VII shake hands.

Henry VI cleared his throat. "This shall bring us many years of peace."

Charles VII nodded, but even Harry could tell the French king didn't really care are about peace. Harry wondered why Charles VII was interested in the treaty if it wasn't for peace.

When the meeting broke up, there was a celebration to be held, hosted by the king of France and the king of England. It was _supposed _to be a sign of goodwill. Harry thought there were other motives behind it. Although most of the English were very disgruntled about the Treaty of Tours, they would definitely be at the celebration. Everyone loved a good party, especially when there was alcohol involved, and there was sure to be plenty of it at hand.

Harry watched from the sidelines. He wasn't sure if dancing would change the course of history. He didn't want to dance anyways. He couldn't even handle the Yule Ball in fourth year. He doubted he got any better in the past 10 years, especially since he didn't go to many establishments that required dancing. Besides, the dancing was a bit different during this time period, where 'a bit' was a huge understatement.

A beautiful woman with luxurious blonde curls and light blue eyes came up to him. She had a slim figure and slight curves in all of the right places. "Hello, sir," she said in a silky voice. "My name is Charlette."

Harry blinked. He took her hand and kissed the back of it like he thought he was supposed to do. "My name is...Harold." Formality was probably better in this time period.

Charlette smiled and batted her pretty eyes. "Are you going to ask me to dance?" she asked flirtatiously, while toeing the line between proper and improper.

Harry nervously gulped. "I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer."

Charlette smiled and took his hand. "That's okay. I won't hold it against you."

He was led onto the dance floor. The last thought that ran through his head as Charlette put her arms around him was 'I really love 1444."

**The End.**


End file.
